Embodiments herein generally relate to copiers/printers that use document handlers and more particularly to a system and method that determines if a document was left on the platen.
To reduce cost, multi-function printers (MFPs) use part of the platen scan area for document handler (DH) scans. Because of that, a document left on the platen could block the scanning of documents scanned with the DH. To avoid originals being left on the platen, and thus blocking the DH scan window, software (SW) could be used to detect if the DH has been lifted after a platen scanning occurred. However, this does not protect the cases where the user lifted the DH but did still did not remove the original, or if an original was placed or left on the platen while the machine was off, etc. Since there are no image preview function on the low cost devices, defective scans can go unnoticed for a long time, causing major loss.